La Team Free Will à l'école des quoi ?
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Alors qu'ils enquêtent sur des dépressions étranges du côté du Lac Michigan, Dean, Sam, et Castiel vont croiser la route d'un trio un peu particulier...


**Bonjour à tous ! Ca fait un bail que je n'ai rien publié ici, le temps file bien trop vite :O Donc voilà, un nouvel OS, qui s'est imposé à moi il y a quelques temps déjà, après avoir vu Harry Potter 3 x) J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimers: Supernatural, Harry Potter et les personnages associés ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Spoilers: On se situe quelque part dans la saison 13 ? Mais pas de réels spoilers.**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **La Team Free Will à l'école des quoi ?**

« Et vous dites que c'est là que vous l'avez trouvé ? »

La femme acquiesça, ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle fixait tristement le salon.

« Je ne pensais pas que… commença-t-elle, Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver ? J'ai pensé… Pensé à une crise cardiaque. Mais d'après les médecins… Ca n'avait rien à voir ? »

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'elle soupirait.

« C'est ce que nous ont confirmé les légistes, oui.

\- C'est… Complètement fou.

\- Vous le connaissiez bien ? »

Elle l'observa.

« Je… Je crois. Je venais tous les jours m'occuper de la maison, et je… C'est triste à dire mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre que moi au cours de sa journée. Pas d'amis, pas de famille… Quand on se croisait le soir, je le voyais se mettre derrière son ordinateur et rien d'autre. A croire qu'il n'y avait que son entreprise dans sa vie. »

Dean acquiesça, écrivant les paroles de la femme sur son carnet.

« Si vous étiez la seule à le… Connaître, comme vous dites, avez-vous la moindre idée de qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Aucune idée. Comme je vous le disais, il n'y avait personne dans sa vie. Donc pas d'ennemi non plus j'imagine… »

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

« Et bien, merci pour votre temps, fit-il en rangeant le carnet

\- Je vous en prie. »

Elle s'éloigna pour continuer de remplir un carton de diverses babioles, et Dean s'approcha de Sam et Cass qui inspectaient le salon, le premier, de toute évidence, intrigué par l'immobilité du deuxième, accroupi à côté de…

« Une plante ? Cass, tu beugues à cause d'une plante verte ? interrogea-t-il en s'accroupissant à son tour

\- On peut dire ça… répondit l'ange en penchant la tête sur le côté, C'est un Ficus Panaché Golden King et…

\- Ca reste une plante verte, s'amusa-t-il, Assez ordinaire dans un salon.

\- Certes. Mais ce qui l'est moins… »

Cass tendit une main et se saisit délicatement de l'une des feuilles.

« C'est une feuille recouverte de givre. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche.

« Sérieux ? s'exclama Sam en s'approchant davantage

\- Oui, sérieux. Et cette plante n'est pas la seule concernée… »

Un silence confus lui répondit.

« Il fait 25 degrés dehors, remarqua Sam, Comment c'est possible qu'un truc gèle par cette température ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit l'ange, de toute évidence pas plus avancé

\- Un fantôme ? proposa Dean, même s'il savait combien l'hypothèse était ridicule

\- Il aurait fait froid sur le coup, remarqua Cass, pragmatique, Tout aurait eu le temps de se réchauffer par la suite. Et quand bien même, le froid qu'ils créent n'engendrent jamais de glace. »

Il avait conscience de cela, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de n'avoir aucune hypothèse. Plus cette affaire avançait, moins il la sentait pour être honnête. La vague de dépressions, marquée par quelques morts, autour du Lac Michigan, les avait interpellés bien sûr. Mais depuis… Pas le moindre indice. Et cela ne l'avait pas rassuré quand, à la morgue, Cass leur avait annoncé, catégorique, que le gars mort sur lequel ils enquêtaient n'avait plus son âme. Lui et Sam n'avaient, d'ailleurs, pas compris sur le coup. C'était normal pour un mec clamsé de ne plus avoir d'âme ! Mais comptez sur Cass pour vous faire comprendre que c'était la disparition de son âme qui l'avait tué. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal, en fait. Parce que depuis quand l'absence d'une âme vous tuait ? Dans le cas contraire, il aurait déjà perdu son frangin depuis un bail. A cause de Cass. Ouais, ça n'aurait pas été la plus simple des situations.

Bref, ajoutez à ça des plantes congelées, et il fallait reconnaître que cette affaire ressemblait à un beau bor...

 _Congelées._

Il tiqua.

Avant de partir du côté de Grand Rapids, la météo avait spécifié une vague de froid inhabituelle pour la saison dans la région. Une vague de froid intense, qui semblait se déplacer à une vitesse étonnante. Et en accordant à nouveau son attention aux feuilles recouvertes de cristaux, il se demanda… Et si les deux vagues étaient liées ? Si la vague de froid était liée à la vague de dépressions ? Peut-être que… Le froid annonçait quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui déclencherait ces dépressions ? Quelque chose qui…

Il soupira et se redressa.

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Parce que, malgré tout, rien ne pouvait expliquer une telle corrélation.

« Je crois pas que la solution apparaisse par miracle en continuant de regarder ce truc Cass. Je pense qu'on trouvera rien de plus ici. »

Il ouvrit la porte et salua une dernière fois la femme qui lui répondit par un petit signe de la main.

« C'est quand même étrange Dean, fit Sam à ses côtés, Je suis sûr que ça peut-être un indice.

\- Je sais pas, maugréa-t-il en descendant l'allée pavée de pierre, les mains dans les poches de son costume, Mais je déteste ça.

\- Dean, intervint Cass, et il frissonna à peine quand la main de l'ange se saisit gentiment de son épaule, On va trouver.

\- Peut-être, admit-il en tournant la tête vers lui, J'espère. Mais je…

\- Tu es vraiment impossible !

\- Je sais, mais j'avais quand même raison. »

Dean plissa les yeux et interrompit sa marche.

Au sein de la propriété de leur homme d'affaire décédé, trois personnes dos à eux, deux agenouillées, l'une debout, semblaient se faire un point d'honneur à triturer… Des fleurs.

Encore des putains de plantes.

Mais la vraie question…

« Hey ! »

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers eux et les trois intrus sursautèrent brusquement, le dévisageant avec la mine d'enfants pris la main dans la boîte à cookies.

Il se posta face à eux, bras croisés, sa mâchoire contractée, conscient du regard acier qu'il leur jetait actuellement. Et de son frère et de son ang… Meilleur ami derrière lui.

« C'est une propriété privée, aboya-t-il finalement, Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

Ils se jetèrent un regard et il en profita pour les jauger rapidement.

Deux hommes, une femme. De son âge, il dirait.

Le premier devait faire dans les un mètre 80, des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux verts perçants, un jean usé et une vieille veste jetée sur ses épaules. Le deuxième était un peu plus grand, cheveux roux et yeux bleus, habillé pas différemment du premier homme. Quant à la femme, plus petite, ses cheveux châtains cascadaient sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux marron posés sur lui, ses mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Juste… Euh… commença-t-elle, Du…

\- Jardinage, intervint le roux, Enfin jardinage… Un de nos amis enseigne la botanique. Et on a aperçu ces fleurs. On s'est dit que ça lui ferait plaisir, une photo. Un moyen de lui rappeler qu'on pense à lui. Comme on est en vacances ici. »

Dean haussa un sourcil.

Britannique. Et cela lui hérissa le poil. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu une très bonne expérience avec les britanniques…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si particulier ces fleurs ? résonna la voix de son frère à ses côtés

\- Rien, admit le roux, Juste qu'elles sont très belles. Mais c'est pas le sujet. On allait partir de toute façon. Pas vrai ? poursuivit-il en jetant un regard entendu à ses acolytes

\- Exact, répondit le brun en lui empoignant le bras, Bonne journée ! »

Sur ces mots, tous trois quittèrent les lieux sans demander leur reste, mais la suspicion, elle, resta ancrée dans la chair de Dean.

« Ils étaient bizarres ces trois-là… remarqua froidement Sam

\- Ouais. Je me demande ce qu'ils… »

Il s'approcha du parterre de fleurs devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés et s'agenouilla.

« Les fleurs sont gelées aussi… les informa-t-il après quelques minutes

\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils voulaient une photo pour leur ami. » commenta Cass en s'installant à ses côtés, et il ignora le nouveau _putain_ de _frisson_ qui le saisit à cette proximité.

Et si son cœur pouvait cesser de jouer des maracas, ce serait pas mal aussi.

« Après tout, des fleurs givrées ne sont pas courantes, poursuivit l'ange

\- Ou alors… répliqua-t-il en se redressant, époussetant son pantalon au niveau de ses genoux, Cass suivant son mouvement, Ils savent quelque chose… »

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude. Mais il le sentait. Quelque part au fond de ses tripes. Une intuition qui était née dans les prunelles émeraude, avait gagné en ardeur dans iris bleues, et s'était confirmée dans les yeux marron.

« Bon, je pense pas qu'on trouvera d'autres infos ici. On ferait mieux de retourner au motel, Jack va s'inquiéter. »

Il se mit en mouvement, écoutant vaguement les bruits de pas et d'air brassé qui prouvaient que Cass et Sam le suivaient. Un soudain éclat de rire lui fit froncer les sourcils, et il tourna la tête sur le côté, croisant un regard bleu, intense et amusé.

« Quoi Cass ? aboya-t-il, légèrement sur la défensive

\- Tu sais… Te voir prendre autant soin de Jack c'est… Mignon. »

Mignon ?! Il était tout sauf « mignon » ! Il allait pour répliquer vertement quand il vit le sourire rayonnant de Cass… Et sa remarque mourut sur ses lèvres.

Il ne fit que grogner alors qu'ils approchaient de la voiture.

Et ce traître de Sam rit à son tour alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés sur la banquette avant.

Il les détestait.

Tous les deux.

oOo

« Qu'est-ce que ça a donné papa ? »

Dean ne put empêcher un rictus d'apparaître sur ses lèvres à la question de Jack, assis à la table du motel, l'ordinateur allumé, un casque autour du cou et son regard vif et curieux posé sur eux.

Il fallait l'avouer… Il avait eu du mal. Il avait même été sacrément injuste avec lui. Incapable de le considérer comme autre chose que le responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami. Comme autre chose que le gosse maléfique de Lucifer.

Mais depuis qu'il avait vu la bonté de Jack, son envie de bien faire, d'aider…

Depuis que Cass était revenu dans sa vie, grâce à _lui_ …

Il l'avait adopté. D'une certaine façon. Après tout, dans la logique assez particulière du néphilim, Cass était son père. Et Cass était sa famille. Alors Jack était devenu sa famille aussi.

Et il ne pouvait empêcher l'étrange boule de chaleur qui irradiait dans son ventre à chaque fois que le gamin posait son regard sur l'ange, son sourire trop large, ses yeux trop brillants, l'appelant _papa_ d'une voix trop tendre.

« On a pu obtenir aucune information, répondit finalement Cass en s'approchant de lui, Enfin rien qui permette de nous aider à trouver ce qui pourrait être à l'origine de toutes ces dépressions.

\- Ouais… grogna Dean en enlevant la veste de son costume et en défaisant sa cravate, Parce qu'hormis des fleurs givrées, y avait pas grand-chose d'étrange dans cette baraque.

\- Des… Fleurs givrées ? »

Jack pencha la tête sur le côté, et Dean interrompit le mouvement de ses mains, son cœur battant à un rythme étrange alors qu'il voyait le gamin avec cet air confus si familier, Cass derrière lui, une main posée sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Oui, des fleurs givrées, répéta Sam en se débarrassant à son tour de sa veste, Mais ça nous avance pas des masses. Donc on est toujours plus ou moins au même point. »

Il y eut un court silence et Dean en profita pour s'affaler sur une chaise avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Mais… osa Jack en tournant la tête vers Cass, Vous pensez toujours que c'est une créature qui est la cause de tout ça ?

\- Malheureusement… intervint Sam en se saisissant de la télécommande et se dirigeant vers un des lits, Ces dépressions, et les morts éventuelles, sont bien trop localisées pour que cela ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence, poursuivit-il en allumant la télévision

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut être dans ce cas ?

\- La question à mille dollars, gamin, fit Dean en s'accoudant à la table, La femme qui s'occupait de la maison n'avait rien repéré d'inhabituel non plus. Pas d'odeurs étranges. Pas de problèmes électriques. Nada. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cass qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

« Bref… reprit-il, Je sais même pas comment traquer une foutue créature dont on ne sait rien !

\- Dean… fit la voix grave de Cass, Ca va…

\- Non Cass. Ne dis pas _encore_ que « ça va aller ». Parce que là, ce qu'on a, c'est que dalle. Même toi t'as rien ressenti de bizarre là-bas. A part l'absence d'âme. Mais sinon…

\- Je sais, continua l'ange, son timbre rauque teinté de douceur, Mais ce n'est pas notre genre de baisser les bras. »

Il se laissa happer par les iris bleues et n'ajouta rien.

Se contentant d'essayer de capter la confiance indéfectible qu'il y lisait. La confiance et… Quelque chose d'autre.

« Papa a raison. »

La remarque de Jack le ramena brutalement sur terre et il détourna le regard.

« Ce n'est pas le style de notre famille d'abandonner. Je suis certain que vous allez trouver. Après tout, vous êtes les meilleurs chasseurs du monde. »

Le sourire de Jack était presque aveuglant tant il était éblouissant. Et Dean ressentit un léger embarras face à une telle candeur.

« C'est gentil gamin, mais…

\- … _ague de froid qui survient depuis plusieurs jours autour du Lac Michigan va…»_

En entendant les prédictions météo, il fronça les sourcils et abandonna subitement sa chaise.

« Dean ? interrogea la voix de Cass

\- Sam, tu peux monter le son s'il te plaît ?

\- … _perturbation des températures va affecter les Huron-Manistee National Forests dans les prochains jours. Les spécialistes n'ont, à l'heure actuelle, encore aucune explication à ce phénomène, inhabituel en cette saison. »_

Dean croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea la voix confuse de Sam

\- Juste que… »

Il dévisagea son frère.

« Tout à l'heure, quand on a vu les fleurs givrées, je me suis dit que cette fameuse vague de froid… »

Il désigna l'écran.

« …pouvait être liée à notre vague de dépressions. Les deux semblent se suivre avec trop de précision. »

Sam plissa les yeux un bref instant.

« Tu veux dire… »

Dean se tourna pour observer Jack qui semblait intensément réfléchir à la portée de ses paroles.

« Tu veux dire que vous chercheriez une créature capable d'altérer considérablement la météo et d'influencer l'état d'esprit des gens ?

\- C'est possible. Mais je connais aucun monstre qui pourrait faire ça.

\- Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? interrogea Sam

\- Je… »

Cass s'approcha de la télévision, étudiant la carte de la région qui s'affichait à l'écran.

« C'est assez pertinent de la part de Dean d'envisager la concordance entre ces deux événements… »

Et non, son putain de cœur ne se gonfla pas d'orgueil à cette simple remarque.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'a pas envisagé plus tôt Sam ? poursuivit l'ange en dévisageant son petit frère

\- Je sais pas, répondit sincèrement celui-ci en passant une main dans ses cheveux, Et sinon ? Pour en revenir au responsable… ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit Cass en s'approchant sans aucun scrupule de Dean, Ca ne me dit… Vraiment rien.

\- Alors comment on peut avancer sur le sujet ? Comment on peut trouver ce truc ? souffla Dean

\- Et si… »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Jack dont les doigts pianotaient distraitement sur le bois de la table.

« Si, comme le pense Dean, les deux phénomènes sont liés… Et que le froid est révélateur de la présence de… Cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, alors ça veut dire qu'elle sera dans les Huron-Manistee National Forests à partir de demain. Vous pourriez aller là-bas et…

\- Faire quoi ? Une traque à l'aveugle ? »

Dean soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait encore plus qu'une chasse qui piétine, c'était une chasse où ils passaient à l'attaque, sans aucune visibilité.

« Jack n'a pas tort, intervint Sam, Et on ne partirait pas totalement à l'aveugle ! Je veux dire, une traînée de givre, ça se verra non ?

\- Au beau milieu de forêts de milliers de km² ? ironisa Dean

\- La créature n'aura sûrement affecté que le sud des forêts à partir de demain. Cela réduit déjà le champ de recherches, remarqua Cass, pragmatique

\- Et si on la trouve ? Comment on s'en débarrasse si on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est ?

\- Papa est un ange, répliqua le gamin en s'intéressant à nouveau à son ordinateur, Il est capable de réduire en poussière quasiment tous les monstres sur terre non ? »

Sam rit, Cass esquissa un sourire fier, et Dean soupira.

« Bon bah puisque tout le monde est contre moi… »

Il tourna la tête quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Et le doux sourire de Cass lui coupa le souffle.

oOo

« Je continue à penser que c'est une idée de merde… »

Son flingue entre les mains, une lame angélique sous sa veste, Dean progressait entre les arbres, Cass à ses côtés, Sam légèrement en avant. Après une soirée au motel à pester contre la décision prise à la majorité, et une nuit agitée par un sombre pressentiment, ils avaient pris l'Impala, et il avait conduit jusqu'à Brooks Lake. Ils avaient laissé Jack au motel, la quarantaine de kilomètres qui séparait Grand Rapids des Huron-Manistee National Forests leur laissant la possibilité de faire l'aller-retour dans la journée. Et oui, Dean préférait savoir le gamin tranquille et en sécurité que dehors à affronter il ne savait quelle connerie.

« Dean… Arrête de te plaindre, rétorqua son ami, sans aucune trace de méchanceté cependant

\- Tu sais que tu m'aimes comme ça. » ironisa-t-il, sans le regarder, continuant d'observer les alentours avec attention

Mais la soudaine absence de mouvement et de bruissement parmi les feuillages interrompit sa marche et il se retourna. Cass était… Pétrifié. Les bras ballants. Ses yeux écarquillés. Légèrement.

« Cass ? s'inquiéta-t-il, Tout va bien ?

\- Euh… Oui je… »

Il se racla la gorge et Dean haussa un sourcil.

« C'est rien. On ferait mieux de continuer. » se hâta de dire Cass avant de passer devant lui, l'ignorant consciemment

Il leva les yeux au ciel et le rattrapa sans un mot.

« Les gars ? Venez voir. »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de suivre la voix de Sam.

« Sam ? »

Son frère semblait se faire un point d'honneur à fouiller les buissons, et quand ils s'approchèrent, ils comprirent pourquoi.

Du givre avait totalement recouvert les branches, et les feuilles, glacées et étincelantes, pendaient tristement vers le sol. Sol marqué par de larges plaques de verglas.

« On est sur la bonne piste je pense, fit remarquer Sam en désignant le verglas dont les reflets semblaient tracer un passage étrange au travers des arbres

\- Ce fils de pute veut jouer au petit poucet ? »

Dean rangea son flingue et sortit la lame angélique.

« Je suis partant… »

Il suivit les éclats argentés de la glace, son frère et Cass sur ses talons. Alors oui, il trouvait toujours que c'était une idée de merde. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher la poussée d'adrénaline qui ne manquait pas de noyer ses veines à chaque chasse… Et là, tout ce à quoi il réussissait à penser, c'était la perspective du monstre à abattre. Quel qu'il soit.

Ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément sous le couvert des arbres, les rayons du soleil perçant le feuillage avec de plus en plus de difficultés, la fraîcheur lui filant la chair de poule à mesure qu'ils avançaient… Et c'est vrai qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid ici.

Sa main libre vint frotter distraitement son bras, resserra sa veste sans y prendre garde, et il observa avec encore plus d'attention le givre qui semblait bien plus brillant. Bien plus intense. Bien plus… Récent.

Une soudaine vague de froid frappa sa poitrine et il frissonna violemment, ses muscles contractés, retenant sa respiration par réflexe. Et quand il expira, il cessa de marcher.

La vapeur clairement _visible_ lors de son expiration était tout sauf de bon augure.

« Dean ? »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère qui s'était immobilisé lui aussi.

« Je crois que… »

Il secoua la tête pour le faire taire. Pas besoin d'entendre qu'ils s'approchaient du but. C'était clair pour tout le monde.

Il reprit sa marche, mais quelque chose d'étrange le saisit au ventre. Une peur irrationnelle qui semblait vouloir le clouer au sol. Mais peur de quoi ? Il n'y avait aucune raison ! Certes, il ne savait pas après quoi ils courraient, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il _flippe,_ bordel.

« Cass, reste avec Sam s'il te plaît. »

Un mauvais pressentiment. Celui qu'il avait fait taire quand ils étaient partis. Force était de constater que ce connard ne lâchait pas aussi facilement. Et comme il se vantait d'avoir un bon instinct, il se dit qu'il devrait _peut-être_ écouter ses tripes qui lui hurlaient de rebrousser chemin.

Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Son instinct de _chasseur_ était bien trop fort. Alors il continua.

Un pas de plus.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et un étrange sentiment de vide grignota sa conscience.

Un autre.

Quelque chose… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le froid… Le froid était…

Un autre.

Trop intense. Trop brutal. Trop…

Un autre.

Il brûlait sa peau. Brûlait sa poitrine. Brûlait son âme.

La lame angélique lui échappa des mains.

« Dean ! »

Il tourna la tête. C'était douloureux. Trop douloureux.

Sam était effondré au sol, sa tête entre ses mains, tremblant si violemment qu'il le _voyait_ de là où il était !

Et Cass… Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Cass. Tétanisé, ses yeux écarquillés, fixés sur…

Sur du vide. Pourquoi Cass fixerait-il du vide ? Et pourquoi…

Pourquoi est-ce que son corps ne lui répondait plus d'un seul coup ? Pourquoi tout son être semblait se tourner vers… Le néant ?

« Dean ?! Dean ! Regarde-moi ! »

Cass ?

Il croisa à nouveau le regard bleu, paniqué. Pourquoi son ange serait-il paniqué ?

Un sourire.

Cass vient de revenir du Néant après tout. Dans son uniforme de comptable, à côté de cette cabine téléphonique miteuse. Avec son regard brillant de lumière. Brillant. Si brillant. Un faisceau lumineux transperce ses yeux et sa bouche. Il s'effondre, le sourire ironique de Lucifer en guise d'au revoir. Non. Non !

Il veut se précipiter auprès de son corps, le prendre contre lui, effacer ces craquelures noires qui ont pourri sa chair, mais tout ce qu'il voit est la silhouette torturée de Sam. Torturée par Toni… Toni qui lui sourit en claquant des doigts, devenant Cass. Non… Pas Cass… Cet éclat dans ses yeux. Lucifer. Lucifer qui lui tend une faux. Une faux qu'il brandit au-dessus d'un Sam inexpressif... Le métal transperce la chair.

Mais ce n'est plus Sam. C'est Cass. Cass sans vie dans la bibliothèque du bunker. Le visage en sang. Sa lame angélique plantée dans sa poitrine. Plantée par lui. Son bras le brûle et la marque de Caïn ricane, lui susurrant sans scrupule que Cass ne peut pas rester là. Qu'il met la vie de Sam en danger. Sam étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, plus mort que vivant.

Son petit frère... Son petit frère qui lui est arraché. Arraché par les épreuves comme le Purgatoire lui a arraché Cass. Cass qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Qu'il a laissé se noyer, dévoré par les ténèbres. Il veut plonger. Plonger pour les récupérer. Il se heurte à un mur. Un mur brisé.

Il hallucine.

Sam hallucine. Lucifer étend son influence sur lui.

Le démon l'étend sur Cass.

La trahison.

Le cercle de flammes, le feu sans âme au fond des yeux de Sam.

Il les perd. Tous les deux. L'Enfer. L'Enfer qui tend les bras à son petit frère…

Impossible. Tout mais pas ça. Qu'on le prenne lui à la place !

Il plonge en Enfer.

Il hurle.

Une éclatante lumière.

Une chaleur bienfaisante.

Le monde devint noir.

oOo

« Dean… »

Il s'agita, sentant les ténèbres fuir sa conscience.

« Dean ? Tu m'entends ? »

La voix de Cass. Chaude. Apaisante. Coulant tendrement sous sa peau.

Il entendit son cœur s'apaiser. Résonner avec un battement familier.

Il sentit qu'on le redressait. Et une odeur familière envahit pleinement ses narines.

 _Cass est là._

Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire.

 _Cass n'est pas mort._

Et qu'importe si ses bras hurlèrent à son mouvement, il se saisit du corps qui vibrait contre le sien.

« Dean… »

Il l'entendit. Le soulagement. Et il se dit qu'il avait trouvé son Paradis quand, après un léger instant d'hésitation, il fut pris dans une étreinte angélique.

Un soupir.

Parfait…

« Il va bien ? »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à la voix inconnue et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, se redressant dans la foulée.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Tout tourna autour de lui et il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de faire autre chose que de retomber dans les bras de Cass.

« Ne t'agite pas Dean… » souffla l'ange en passant une main hésitante dans ses cheveux

Et, ok, peut-être qu'il aurait dû trouver ça… Etrange. Mais il n'arrivait qu'à trouver cela… Normal. Cette affection évidente qui transparaissait dans les gestes de son…

Il ouvrit les yeux plus prudemment.

Il tomba dans ceux vifs et… Vivants de Cass.

Vivants.

 _Vivants._

Il posa une main vacillante sur sa joue. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

Il sourit sans un mot.

« Hum… »

Une autre voix fit éclater la bulle d'apaisement dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous deux réfugiés.

Se redressant avec plus de précaution, il put enfin voir ce qu'il se passait. Et il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous… Je vous connais. »

Les deux hommes de la veille étaient debout à quelques pas d'eux, tandis que la femme était accroupie à ses côtés. Quant à Sam, il était agenouillé près de Cass, ses traits défigurés par une grimace inquiète. Et il allait pour poser plusieurs questions quand la femme fit un geste vers le roux qui récupéra son sac à dos avant d'en sortir une… Une tablette de chocolat ?

Elle l'attrapa d'une main habile avant d'en couper une rangée qu'elle lui tendit.

Pardon ?

« Mangez, fit-elle d'une voix concernée, Ca vous fera du bien… »

Il lui lança un regard torve mais se saisit du chocolat sans un mot. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes sans rien en faire jusqu'à ce que Cass ne s'adresse à lui à nouveau.

« Dean… Ils ne te veulent pas de mal. »

Il lui lança un regard perplexe avant d'observer à nouveau les trois inconnus.

Bon, si Cass le disait…

Il croqua un carré, et il se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux. L'esprit un peu plus clair. Il se tourna vers la femme pour la remercier quand il prit enfin conscience de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors.

« Mais bordel c'est QUOI ce truc ?! »

Derrière les deux hommes, brillant comme une grâce angélique puissance mille, se tenait… Un cerf ?

« Dean… »

La voix de Sam attira toute son attention.

« Ne panique pas mais… C'est un Patronus. »

L'information fit son chemin dans sa tête. Un Patronus ? Un Patronus comme dans…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun, toujours debout, une main dans la poche de son jean, l'autre tenant…

« Bordel… »

Il observa successivement les inconnus, l'incrédulité se répandant dans son être.

« Vous êtes qui ? »

Mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Son frère soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Dean… commença-t-il, Voici…

\- Harry Potter, l'interrompit le brun, Et voici Hermione et Ron Weasley. » poursuivit-il en désignant ses amis

Harry Potter.

Dean éclata de rire.

« Je sais que ça peut sembler déconcertant… intervint… Hermione ?, Et difficile à croire, mais…

\- Difficile à croire ? l'interrompit-il, subitement calmé, Vous êtes des _putains_ de personnages de bouquins !

\- Langage. »

Il jeta un regard mi-abasourdi, mi-assassin à… Ron ? qui ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Bah quoi ? J'ai épousé Hermione Granger je vous rappelle. »

Ladite Hermione poussa un cri outré avant de frapper les jambes de son… Mari ?

Oh Chuck, il avait mal à la tête…

« Si je peux me permettre, reprit Harry, Nous sommes effectivement des personnages de livres, mais uniquement parce que nous avons autorisé Joanne à raconter notre histoire.

\- Joanne ?

\- JK Rowling, répondit Sam

\- Je comprends plus rien, grogna-t-il en se massant les tempes

\- Dean ? »

Le murmure concerné de Cass vint caresser son oreille et son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine, encore plus quand il réalisa qu'un des bras de Cass maintenait toujours fermement, mais gentiment, sa taille.

Protégé.

Cass le protégeait...

Il croisa son regard, chaleureux, brillant. Et il se souvint brusquement de ses yeux bleus écarquillés par la peur, avant qu'il ne cesse de contrôler son corps. Avant que le froid n'immobilise chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Avant que ses pires souvenirs ne noient sa conscience, détruisant méthodiquement chaque pensée heureuse qu'il pouvait encore y avoir dans son esprit torturé.

Il cligna des yeux.

« Attendez… »

Il se détourna pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au Patronus qui s'ébrouait tranquillement.

« On… On était en train de chasser un… Détraqueur ? »

Tout fit sens subitement.

« Exact, remarqua Harry

\- Et ce qu'on aimerait savoir… »

Hermione se leva en prenant soin de lui laisser la tablette de chocolat, et il n'eut aucun scrupule à en prendre une nouvelle rangée.

« C'est pourquoi des _moldus_ étaient à la poursuite d'une telle créature. »

Il grimaça au terme et entreprit de se relever lui aussi, le bras de Cass toujours présent autour de ses hanches, la chaleur de sa main plongeant jusque sous sa peau.

« Alors, à votre tour, poursuivit-elle, Qui êtes-vous ? »

Une fois sur ses deux pieds, Dean sentit un léger vertige le prendre et il s'appuya discrètement sur Cass. Et il sourit doucement quand il le sentit resserrer son étreinte.

« Sam Winchester, intervint son petit frère en se désignant d'une main, Et voilà mon frère Dean, et Cass. Enfin Castiel. On est des chasseurs.

\- Des chasseurs ? interrogea Ron, clairement confus

\- Pas des chasseurs ordinaires, explicita Sam, Chasseurs de monstres. Genre vampires, loups-garous, polymorphes…

\- Polyquoi ?

\- Polymorphe, Ron, répéta Hermione, Mais attendez… Vous ne seriez quand même pas… Les Sam et Dean de la série de livres _Supernatural_ ? »

Dean roula des yeux - ces foutus livres avaient été publiés _outre-atlantique_ ?! - et Sam se passa une main sur le visage.

« Si… avoua celui-ci

\- Et Castiel… Castiel l' _ange_ ?! »

Sam acquiesça.

« Mais les anges n'existent pas ! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix bien trop aiguë pour la santé mentale de Dean

Il sentit Cass se tendre à ses côtés et il posa une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos, y dessinant de son pouce de petits cercles qu'il espérait apaisants.

« On ne croyait pas non plus que les détraqueurs existaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-il, Il faut ouvrir vos horizons à mon avis.

\- Et Hermione, de quels livres tu parles ? s'enquit Harry

\- Une série sur le surnaturel et le paranormal écrite par Carver Edlund.

\- Et depuis quand tu lis ce genre de chose ?

\- C'est Rose qui me l'a conseillée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, Elle trouvait cela intéressant de voir comment un moldu imaginait le surnaturel… »

Dean laissa échapper quelque chose qui ressemblait curieusement à un mélange entre éclat de rire et étranglement. Parce que Carver Edlund alias Chuck ? Moldu ? Il espérait que, d'où qu'il soit, il ne le prenne pas contre lui.

« Et tu laisses notre fille lire des choses pareilles ?! s'offusqua Ron

\- Ronald, répliqua sa femme, Je dois te rappeler dans quel monde nous vivons ? »

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. Harry, quant à lui, se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

« Et puis je… Une seconde. »

Elle planta son regard sur Dean qui resserra sa prise sur la taille de Cass. Et une étrange sueur froide coula le long de son dos quand son regard pénétrant s'éclaira et qu'un énorme sourire vint subitement barrer son visage.

« Oooooh j'avais raison ! Je le savais ! C'est génial !

\- Hermione ? Hermione ! se hâta Ron de saisir le bras de sa femme qui s'approchait d'eux avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Le prob… »

Elle dévisagea son mari avant de secouer la tête, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, Mais en lisant ces livres… »

Elle les observa tous deux à nouveau.

« Je me suis toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre Dean et Castiel. Une tension. Une alchimie décrite entre les lignes. Des sentiments complexes qu'aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à comprendre et… Et je suis tellement heureuse de voir que j'avais raison. Vous formez un couple tellement adorable ! »

Dean sentit ses joues le _consumer._ Et du coin de l'œil, il jura que la peau de Cass se colorait légèrement aussi.

« Je… » commença-t-il, et il se racla la gorge

Alors certes, il admettait qu'il y avait cette… Tension dont parlait Hermione. Et peut-être bien que les cauchemars que le détraqueur avait fait resurgir au premier plan de son âme lui avaient vicieusement rappelé combien la… Les ? pertes de Cass étaient toujours une déchirure permanente. Et oui, il reconnaissait qu'il s'habituait avec un peu trop de complaisance à la proximité presque intimiste que lui offrait son ange. Quant à ses sentiments qui bouillonnaient dans ses veines et qui ne demandaient qu'à éclater en une myriade de bulles sous sa peau… Ok, il en prenait de plus en plus conscience. Mais…

« On n'est pas… Cass et moi… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« On n'est pas un couple mais… »

Il tourna la tête et son regard se perdit dans les iris bleues.

Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Cass.

Cass qui lui offrait un regard perdu. Un tumulte d'émotions.

Un regard trop pur, trop plein d'espoir, trop radieux, trop…

« Mais ? »

La voix rauque le sortit de sa torpeur et il cligna des yeux.

Mais ?

Il ouvrit la bouche.

 _On n'est pas un couple_ _ **mais**_ _…_

« Mais… » répéta-t-il, se noyant dans les orbes angéliques

Une promesse tacite.

Ses yeux devinrent des supernovas.

Et son sourire éclipsa le soleil.

« Oh allez, n'essayez pas de me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous ! »

L'intervention d'Hermione les ramena brutalement sur terre.

Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une moue à mi-chemin entre le dépit et le scepticisme.

« Ca crève les yeux que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre ! Pourquoi vous…

\- Bon sang Hermione ! s'exclama Harry, clairement ennuyé par ses propos, S'ils te disent qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Arrête de voir des choses qui n'existent pas ! »

Et sa virulence interpella Dean qui jeta un regard en coin à Sam. Celui-ci lui offrit une moue incertaine pour toute réponse.

Hermione, quant à elle, se contenta de hausser un sourcil presque provocateur tant elle semblait sûre d'elle en direction de son ami.

« Si tu parles encore de…

\- Evidemment, s'insurgea le brun en agitant sa baguette sans y prendre garde, Je te rappelle encore une fois que je suis marié avec Ginny. Et au cas où ce ne serait pas suffisamment clair, _j'aime_ Ginny. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se posta face à lui, une main sur la hanche, l'autre désignant sa poitrine d'un doigt menaçant.

« Bon sang Harry ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, Je sais très bien que tu aimes Ginny. Je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi. Et je sais aussi que vous êtes très heureux ensemble ! Je dis juste qu'il y a une tension sexuelle irrésolue entre toi et Dr…

\- Si tu finis cette phrase, je te jure que je te rends tes dents de tes douze ans, gronda-t-il, les yeux plissés, Merde Ron, défends-moi ! poursuivit-il en voyant qu'elle ne faisait que hausser ses épaules

\- Navré mon pote, sourit Ron, Mais aussi… Dérangeante que soit cette idée, je te le concède, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ma femme sur ce sujet.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?! répliqua le brun, abasourdi

\- Si, intervint Hermione, Et pour que Ron le voie, c'est que c'est flagrant Harry.

\- Hey !

\- Chéri, fit-elle avec malice, mais une tendresse dans le regard, Je dois te rappeler que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ? »

Ron secoua la tête, souriant malgré lui quand sa femme se hissa sur ses pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vous pensez que Malefoy gère les enfants sans problème ? poursuivit-il quand Hermione s'éloigna légèrement de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne

\- Ron, souffla-t-elle, Drago est père lui aussi. Je sais que ça peut te sembler étonnant, mais c'est quelqu'un de responsable. Et puis, Ginny et Astoria sont avec lui.

\- Et Albus l'adore, grimaça faussement Harry

\- Je comprends toujours pas comment ton fils s'est retrouvé à Serpentard et a choisi Scorpius comme meilleur ami… se plaignit Ron

\- Ron ! On va pas encore avoir cette discussion quand même !

\- Oh ça va Hermione, je _plaisante_ ! »

Harry rit et frappa gentiment son ami sur le bras tandis qu'Hermione se contentait de lever une fois encore les yeux au ciel.

« Hum et sinon… osa Sam, Pour le… Détraqueur ? Comment on le tue ? »

Cela ramena sur eux l'attention des sorciers.

« Ca ne se tue pas un détraqueur, répondit Harry, les yeux plissés

\- Alors pourquoi vous le traquiez, vous aussi ?

\- Parce qu'en étant en vacances du côté de Milwaukee, on a eu vent des événements qui sont survenus. On a vite compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un détraqueur et on voulait juste l'éloigner des moldus.

\- Non-majs, le reprit Sam avec un sourire en coin

\- Quoi ? demanda alors Ron, confus

\- Vous êtes aux Etats-Unis. Nous ne sommes pas des moldus, mais des Non-Majs. »

Dean observa, médusé, son frère qui lui lança un regard étrangement sur la défensive.

« Bah quoi ? J'ai vu Les Animaux Fantastiques. »

Dean se pinça l'arête du nez, dépité.

« Il n'a pas tort, remarqua Hermione, pragmatique

\- Et vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne peut pas le tuer ? les pressa Sam

\- Pas qu'on sache, non, concéda Harry

\- Même un ange ne le pourrait pas ? » intervint Dean

Il fut la cible de tous les regards, et même s'il avait l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation, il n'eut pas honte d'admettre que celui d'Hermione Grang… Pardon, Weasley, avait quelque chose d'assez terrifiant.

« Peut-être… admit-elle avec une certaine réserve, Après tout… Oui. Les anges sont certainement plus puissants que n'importe quelle créature sur Terre.

\- Génial, poursuivit-il, Il n'y a plus qu'à traquer à nouveau cette saloperie et espérer qu'une lame angélique soit suffisante.

\- Attendez, fit Harry, Vous voulez toujours aller à la poursuite de ce détraqueur ? Malgré l'effet qu'il a eu sur vous ? »

Dean haussa les épaules, ce qui écarta légèrement le corps de Cass du sien.

« J'ai connu pire. C'est pas un petit détraqueur qui va me retourner l'esprit. Et puis, vous avez votre bouclier perso non ? conclut-il en désignant le Patronus qui s'était approché de lui

\- Oui, voulut ajouter Harry, Mais…

\- Harry prudent ? C'est nouveau ça, s'amusa Ron

\- Sans déconner, ça va, renchérit Dean, On veut juste voir si on peut buter ce truc. Si Cass ne peut pas gérer, eh bien tant pis. Vous vous chargerez de l'éloigner comme vous le prévoyiez, et puis chacun rentrera chez soi. »

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible tandis qu'Hermione et Ron acquiesçait silencieusement.

« Faisons-ça, conclut-elle, Mais… »

Elle sortit sa propre baguette.

« Vous resterez derrière nous. Après tout, vous ne serez pas capables de le voir, autant éviter les risques inutiles. »

Dean esquissa un sourire et en profita pour lui rendre la tablette de chocolat.

« Pas de problème ma belle. Et puisque j'y pense… »

Il la regarda de haut en bas.

« …Emma Watson ne vous rend pas du tout justice. Vous êtes bien plus sexy qu'elle. »

Il agrémenta sa remarque d'un clin d'œil dont il détenait le secret et il se sentit stupidement fier de voir Hermione Grang… _Weasley_ – il avait vraiment du mal à s'y faire – rougir. Et même l'exclamation outrée de Ron et le _Dean_ réprobateur – et un tantinet jaloux ? – de Cass ne firent pas disparaître sa bonne humeur.

« Dean, le réprimanda son frère, Arrête tes conneries. On a toujours un boulot à terminer tu te souviens ? »

Il roula des yeux mais suivit le mouvement quand les trois sorciers se mirent à marcher en tête, Sam à leur niveau, lui à l'arrière, Cass à ses côtés. Il hésita, son cœur cognant fébrilement dans sa poitrine avant qu'il n'envoie ses appréhensions se faire foutre et qu'il n'ose lier timidement leurs mains. Et quand Cass entrelaça plus fermement leurs doigts, il se dit que même un détraqueur ne pourrait pas lui voler ce bonheur.

« D'ailleurs, je vous ai pas demandé, mais pourquoi vous avez laissé tomber vos lunettes ? »

La question de Sam lui arracha un sourire et il serra plus fortement la main de Castiel.

« Ha ça ? répondit la voix de Ron, Content que vous posiez la question. Figurez-vous que…

\- Ron… se lamenta la voix d'Harry

\- …C'est la faute de Malefoy. Il voulait… »

oOo

Quand ils retournèrent au motel, Jack était affalé sur un des lits, fasciné par l'épisode de Scooby-Doo qui passait à la télé. Mais quand il les entendit rentrer, il se redressa et leur accorda toute son attention.

« Alors ? »

Dean échangea un regard avec son frère et Cass vint s'installer à la table de la chambre.

« Un détraqueur, l'informa Sam en déposant son sac dans un coin

\- Un dét… Comme dans Harry Potter ?! »

Le regard du gamin s'éclaira et Dean eut du mal à retenir un sourire quand Jack se leva et les rejoignit.

« Oui, comme dans Harry Potter, confirma Cass, On les a rencontrés d'ailleurs.

\- Rencontrés ?

\- Yep gamin, renchérit Dean en se débarrassant de sa veste avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Cass, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Rien que ça.

\- Mais… Mais ils existent ?

\- Ouais. Même que Sam est devenu leur nouveau meilleur ami, pas vrai Sammy ? »

L'interrogé leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa à son tour.

« J'ai juste discuté avec eux. Pas ma faute si toi, tu étais trop occupé à bouffer Cass des yeux. »

Dean resserra sa prise sur l'ange et se dit que non, il ne rougissait pas putain.

« Discuté ? répéta Jack, apparemment indifférent à la gêne environnante, De quoi ?

\- Du cas de magie innée et magie acquise. Parce que les sorcières qu'on a l'habitude de traquer n'ont rien à voir avec les sorciers qu'ils sont.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Oui. Pour les sorciers comme eux, la magie est génétique. Elle est imprimée dans leur ADN, et leurs pouvoirs viennent d'eux-mêmes. Ils sont intrinsèques. Celles comme Rowena, en revanche, elles apprennent à maîtriser des pouvoirs extérieurs, car leur ADN reste celui d'un humain normal.

\- De ce que j'en ai lu, j'imagine que tu as dû surtout en discuter avec Hermione non ?

\- Oui, mais Harry et Ron avaient l'air intéressés aussi. Ils ont beaucoup évolué depuis leurs années d'école et… »

Dean soupira intérieurement, et d'une pression sur l'épaule de Cass qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur, il lui fit signe de le suivre du côté des lits, Sam et Jack apparemment déjà perdus dans leur conversation.

« Dean ? lorsqu'ils furent un peu à l'écart

\- J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le demander mais… »

Il se tourna vers l'ange qui s'était assis à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Comment tu vas ? Avant de tomber dans les pommes à cause de ce foutu détraqueur, j'ai vu ton visage. Je t'ai vu… Effrayé comme tu l'as rarement été. Et après, tu t'es uniquement assuré que moi j'allais bien. Mais je voudrais…

\- Dean. »

Cass passa une main sur son visage et soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

« J'ai vu… J'ai _vu_ cette créature. J'ai vu son _visage_. Je l'ai vue s'approcher de toi, s'en prendre à toi. Je l'ai vu avaler des fragments de ton âme. J'ai vu les blessures de ton âme se _rouvrir_ et… »

Dean perçut son agitation derrière sa posture excessivement raide.

« Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais j'étais impuissant. Incapable de faire autre chose que de voir ton âme être dévorée par ce monstre. Ca et les souvenirs qui ont resurgi… Le nombre de fois où j'ai cru te perdre je… »

Dean se saisit de sa main.

« J'ai eu peur oui. Peur pour toi. Peur de ne pas être capable de te sauver alors que tu mourrais juste sous mes yeux…

\- Cass… »

Il porta tendrement la main de l'ange à ses lèvres et Cass tourna son visage vers lui, son regard perdu, ses yeux brillants…

« Tout va bien. Tu as tué ce bâtard. Je suis vivant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Cass secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas… »

Et il semblait en colère contre lui-même en disant ça.

« Je ne peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi ! »

Il détourna le regard, ses lèvres une ligne de tension.

« Dean, poursuivit-il, sa mâchoire contractée, Je le ferai toujours, je… »

Dean esquissa un sourire et, de sa main libre, il se saisit délicatement de la mâchoire de Cass qu'il tourna vers lui.

Ses yeux brillant de _larmes._

Il s'approcha.

« Je… »

Sa voix se craquela.

« Je sais Cass… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, Moi aussi… »

Il l'embrassa.

Et ce fut comme si la grâce de Cass vibrait sous lui, réchauffait son âme, pansait les plaies que ce foutu détraqueur avait fait apparaître dans son âme. Une bulle de bonheur qui les protégeait tous deux.

Il sourit quand les bras de l'ange vinrent enlacer sa taille. S'agrippa à ses épaules quand il rapprocha leurs deux corps.

La chaleur de Cass rencontra la sienne, et ce fut _parfait_.

« Tu vois Jack, je plaisantais pas. »

Ils se séparèrent brusquement et Dean jeta un regard qu'il espérait assassin à son foutu petit frère qui les observait tous deux avec un sourire carnassier et un air fier.

« C'est super ! »

Son regard tomba sur Jack qui gigotait tant il semblait euphorique.

« Dean, je peux t'appeler officiellement papa maintenant ? s'enthousiasma le gamin en s'approchant de lui et si Cass laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire, Dean lui, eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche

\- Jack, bon sang, de quoi tu…

\- Non parce que je rêve de le faire depuis que je vois comment tu te comportes avec mon père. Mais Sam me disait que je ne pouvais pas parce que vous n'étiez pas ensemble, ni mariés. Mais maintenant que tu l'as embrassé, c'est bon non ?

\- Sam, qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui raconter sur…

\- Parce que je suis vraiment super heureux que vous soyez ensemble. En fait je suis heureux que vous soyez heureux ! Et d'après Sam, même avant que je ne naisse, vous ne réussissiez à être heureux que l'un avec l'autre.

\- Sam… gronda-t-il mais la main de Cass dans la sienne suffit à le faire taire un bref instant

\- D'ailleurs Sam, Jack se tourna vers le concerné, Tu deviens mon oncle maintenant, non ?

\- C'est une façon de le voir oui, répondit Sam, un sourire trop grand aux lèvres

\- Chouette ! »

Dean se massa le front de sa main libre.

« Et maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, on peut organiser votre mariage ? Sam m'a dit qu'il avait déjà des idées pour ça, et ce serait vraiment bien que vous vous mariiez. »

Il allait _tuer_ son frère.

« Je pourrai être le porteur d'alliances ! Et d'ailleurs, papa, comment ça se passe le mariage entre un ange et un humain ? Est-ce qu'il faut… »

 _Son of a BITCH !_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Un petit plaisir de fan :D J'espère en tous cas que vous avez apprécié ! Je vous dis à la prochaine (je ne sais pas quand mais je fourmille d'idées si ça peut vous rassurer :P)**

 **Bisous à tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**

 **PS: Si vous voulez me suivre sur Instagram, voir les gribouillis que je fais de mon temps libre, n'hésitez pas ! :-* ( ariel_mine)**


End file.
